The present invention generally relates to a fuel supplying system, and more especially, to a hydrogen-oxygen fuel supplying system.
Currently, greenhouse effect warming in the earth is becoming more and more apparent, which results in desertification of soil, sandstorm, air pollution, heat weave, extreme climate, disappearance of lakes and fresh water shortage. The cause of the greenhouse effect warming is pollution gas produced by overfull usage of gasoline and petroleum in heavy industry, various vehicles such as airplane, steamboat, and cars. Although most countries in the world are carrying out plan of energy saving and pollution prevention; however, such efforts can't radically solve above problems, and even can't overtake increment of pollution.
Nowadays, all the people in world suffer from continuously risen oil price and electricity price. Shortage of petroleum and pollution produced from use of petroleum get people in a dilemma that we have to use petroleum. Every country is dedicated to develop alternative energy, for example, solar energy and wind energy, to replace petroleum. Currently, the entire world gives expectation to a new technology of hydrogen energy (fuel cell). However, there is a long period when the general power source such as cars and generator can be replaced with hydrogen energy, to say nothing of special power source used in heavy industry and aerostat.
However, petroleum and electric energy are main cause of greenhouse effect and energy pollution. Therefore, there is a desire to completely solve pollution from use of energy and greenhouse effect.